


One Shot Crossover Interactions

by RmanReeves



Category: Bionicle - All Media Types, DC - Fandom, Red vs. Blue, Steven Universe (Cartoon), Superman - All Media Types, Team Fortress 2, Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen, One Shot Collection, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RmanReeves/pseuds/RmanReeves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot of times we really want to see characters from entirely different stories, universes, and continuities interact with one another, be it through conversation, conflict, or combat. Sometimes it is because of their similarities, sometimes it is because of their differences. The same applies for me as well. I’ve decided to write various one-shot stories about these interactions and basing them solely on the interactions, not bothering to write entirely unneeded stories revolving around how these characters were able to meet up in the first place.</p><p>I’m willing to take requests for certain meetups, but keep in mind I’m limited to what I know and look up, and there are characters I’ll certainly know and get a better feel for than others, so don’t expect every character to be written so well if I just haven’t known them as long. In any case, enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bionicle and Steven Universe: Tahu, Kopaka, Gali and Ruby, Sapphire, Lapis Lazuli

Hillside bordering a lake, various trees dart the landscape. Flowers on the ground, birds and other small creatures roam about. Atop one of these green hills, a figure, about 7 feet tall in height, is in meditation. Mostly mechanical in nature, he still breathes in through organic lungs. His shield lay beside him and sword stick out of the ground, his glowing blue eyes closed behind his white Akaku, mask of x-ray vision. Kopaka, toa mata of ice, clears his mind over this pristine environment.

And then there’s Garnet a ways off, who in a burst of light, unfuses into Ruby and Sapphire, in a heated and chilled argument with one another.

“Sapphire, you can’t just expect us to  _ wait _ here and rest while we could be advancing!”

“And that’s the whole reason why we  _ are _ stopping. We need time to stop and think, to recharge our batteries, and plan ahead.”

“We’ve  _ had _ a plan, Sapphire, get them before they get us!”

“And we will, Ruby, they still don’t know we’re coming.”

“But by the time someone realizes that the Crystal Gems and their big mechanical friends aren’t at their base, they’re gonna try to find us! You can’t think you’re above all of this.”

At this point, an annoyed Kopaka would interject. “She is, though.” A now even more annoyed Ruby would literally, literally, be fuming as she responds, “And what gives  _ you _ the right to just butt into our conversations!”

“Ruby,” Sapphire says. “The grass.”

It’s burning.

Ruby grits her teeth and stomps off towards one end of the lake, sand there instead of glass, and another figure standing there as well.

If Kopaka could smile, he would be, as Sapphire comes over next to him and sits down in her own meditative pose. He says, “I can hardly stand our own hotheaded leader, and you deal with Ruby every second of your life. I must admit, I am impressed by your stamina in such manners.

“Why thank you, Kopaka. It is never stamina that keeps us together, however, yet I’m afraid you are unfamiliar with the concept that does.”

“My brothers and sister are familiar with the concept in other ways, but how you two show it to one another I have only observed in but a few of the Matoran. Perhaps it is an anomaly amongst them or the result of some other means.”  
“Regardless, Ruby will come around. She just needs to realize the err of her thinking.” Kopaka nods as the two close their eyes again and meditate, Sapphire emanating cold from her body as she does so. Kopaka is happy to absorb the icy energy from her.

Meanwhile, Ruby has stomped her way over to the beach, bits of sand turning into glass as she walks. A bit away on the same sands is Tahu, toa mata of fire. He stands there, arms crossed and sword slung around his back, tapping his foot impatiently, red eyes peering through a red Hau, mask of shielding. He peers over to the much shorter being as she approaches, saying, “Those two think they’re soooo much better than us, that they’re soooo much smarter than us, that they think they know aaaall the answers it just…!”

“You’re absolutely right. I thought Kopaka was bad enough, but the two of them together are just..”

“They’re the only reason we’re staying put and not moving forward!”

“Exactly! If they would have shut up about it the others would have agreed with me to keep moving forward! They could have found out where we are ages ago!”

“But noooooo! We have to ‘rest’ and ‘regroup’ when we’ve literally had no action for the past 4 hours!”

The sand turns to glass beneath both of their feet.

“By now we could have finally found their hideout, Ruby, and launched a surprise attack! It just…!”

Further off from both the ice and fire, a third figure, about 7 feet high, her armor and mechanics a blue coloring, yellow thoughtful eyes looking through her translucent Kaukau, mask of water breathing. She breathes in, slowly, exhaling just as slow, her hooks in hand she manipulates water of the lake, wrapping it around herself, moving it up, down, then back into the lake. Gali, toa mata of water, kneels down and puts her hands in the water, absorbing it into her. She looks off to her brothers, a smile turning to a frown. A few feet behind her stands another gem warrior, her own skin, dress, and hair blue. Seems she only has one facial expression these days.

Gali speaks. “My brothers squabble like gukko birds over a berry. Our recent victories have been a blessing, but we’ve forgotten how we need each other.”  
“Peh. You’re only now just realizing this? Those two have hated each other since we joined up. How IS Tahu your team leader, anyway?”

“The turaga have told us that our destinies may not be plainly recognized, both as individuals and as a team. It is for us to discover them as we live, and work together to discover what our true goal is. Unity, Duty, and Destiny, our three virtues”

“Yeah, because those virtues have been sooo helpful to us so far. I mean Ruby and Tahu are about to make a new type of stained glass window and Sapphire and Kopaka a new glacier.”

“We were never told this would all be easy, or that it would make any sense. Some time ago, I received a vision in the ocean.. Two great warriors that appeared as if us toa were a part of them..”

“A fusion at the bottom of the ocean? I’ll pass.”

“That seems to be all you have been doing on this mission so far.”

“What?” Lapis looks starkly to her.

“You agreed to come along with us. You knew the risks. And yet whenever things happen, you become apathetic to the situation unless Steven’s life is in danger. Far be it from me to condemn one for defending someone they care about, but if that is the only thing important to you on this mission, then you’ve become hypocritical in your words. You, too, are finding the virtues hard to understand.”

“Oh now YOU listen. I was trapped under the ocean for a long time, fused to a gem warrior stronger than I was, trying to keep her down there, and maybe a few months after that I’m being asked to go on this big mission with all of you, and you think  _ I _ don’t understand any of your precious virtues?! Compared to  _ them _ over there?! I mean, right now they’re… crying?”

Indeed. At that moment, both Sapphire and Ruby were on their knees, crying. Almost in sync the two would rise, both Tahu and Kopaka looking somewhat confused as they stand up, too. The two gems would walk to one another, the mighty toa heroes a few feet behind them. Ruby and Sapphire look to one another, faces stained with tears, and they hug one another. They emanate a glow from them, and from that glow Garnett forms once more, her face, too, stained with tears. Tahu and Kopaka look to one another and approach the other.

Tahu speaks, “It seems we can learn something more from these gems, brother.”

Kopaka nods. “For once, we agree on something.” He extends his fist out to him. Tahu returns it.

Gali stands. “We all have our troubled pasts, Lapis. It’s how we deal with them now that determine who we are.” She then takes some steps out onto the water, walking along its surface towards them. Lapis thinks on her words a moment, before sprouting her wings and joining the group.

Tahu says, “Now, let’s find the others and re-group. Then, onward to destiny."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intend on writing another one-shot from the "other" character's perspective, that is, Steven, Connie, Pearl, Amethyst, and Peridot for the Steven Universe side, and Pohatu, Onua, Lewa, and Takua for the Bionicle side.


	2. Watchmen and DC Comics: Dr. Manhattan and Superman

Somewhere in the middle of the mesosphere, gazing down upon a planet he cares little and little for as time progresses, a glowing blue figure, wearing not any articles of clothing, a bald head appearance, the symbol of the hydrogen atom blackened onto his forehead. 

Dr. Manhattan. Jonathan Osterman. Jon.

In perhaps that last bit of sentimentality he has, he is observing the earth before he plans on leaving it for the desolate planet mars. He knows someone is coming to visit him, because to him, someone already has, and is, visiting him. 

The other figure, doned in red and blue, a cape floating majestically as he approaches the other being. Black hair and a curly cure down from it, two piercing blue eyes, clearly not of this world. 

Superman. Kal El. Clark Kent.

Earth’s defender for years, he approaches one of the few beings who could best him if it came down to blows, to try to convince him to stay.

The two gods among men stare out at planet earth, at its inhabitants, at its landscape.

Manhattan is the first to speak. “This will be a futile effort, Superman. You know how I perceive time. I have seen, will see, and am seeing our conversation right now.”

“I’m pretty sure I know the ‘risks’, but that doesn’t mean I’m not going to try anyway.”

“Your mind under earth’s sun could potentially hold as much information as mine does, and yet you squander that ability and spend time with humans.”

“They’re all I’ve known, and all you’ve known as well, even if you don’t want to deal with any of them.”

“They always squabble with one another and are no more than a minor annoyance to me. The smartest of them has proven to be your most potent enemy, while to me, the smartest man on earth is no more a threat than the smartest termite on earth.”

“Luthor certainly has not made things simple. A lot of humans haven’t.”

“All of them haven’t. They’re a small species on a small planet. Nothing more.”

“In all your superintelligence and self indulgent view of yourself you fail to see them for what they can be, Jon. Funny for someone who perceives his entire existence at once. For all the bad they’re capable of, they are equally, if not more so, capable of good. I’ve seen it firsthand..”

“Yes, I find it quite strange that your adoptive parents did not at first contact the authorities when they found you lying in that pod. That would be the ‘good’ thing to do, would it not?”

“I sometimes question that myself. I always question why my parents chose earth when there are thousands of planets orbiting a yellow star, just as any around a blue star as well. It’s only when I do remember all the good these people can do.. Curing diseases, working to try to stop wars, giving to those in need, that I remember.”

The irony is not lost on either of them.

Jonathan Osterman. A human granted extraordinary abilities in a catastrophic accident who no longer cares for humanity.

Kal El. A kryptonian granted extraordinary abilities by earth's sun after his planet and race was destroyed who embraces humanity.

“Jon, I know I can’t convince you to stay. But you need to know.. There are those on this planet who do care for you, and those who are willing to give you another chance after Vietnam and such. In all your infinitesimal wisdom and knowledge I don’t think even you really realize it, but it's true. If you remain on mars forever, just take that knowledge with you.”

Screams. The Amazon river. A child has fallen into a river and the parents can’t reach her. “I’ve got to go. Just please, trust them.” Superman darts off.

Manhattan ponders this all for a moment.

It’s a short moment, though, for from the mesosphere he quickly reappears elsewhere, a planet of orange and red now lie beneath his feet.


	3. Red vs Blue and Team Fortress 2: Sarge and Soldier

“A beautiful day in Blood Gulch. Flag to defend, warthog to drive, dirtbag blues to kill. Heh. A, these perfect days.” Red armor clad sarge of the apathetic, enthusiastic, and suck up red team reclines against his base for once in his life, taking in the view of the box canyon.

That takes a lot effort, trust me.

At this effort-filled time, a scream would be heard in the distance.

It was getting closer, and.. Upper..

“....wwwwaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAA _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!_ ” From over the canyon, a man dressed in a red WW2 style jacket would be flying, or rather, falling with style over the canyon walls. As he descends towards the ground, his feet land with a prominent “THUD” that would send even Sarge upwards a bit. Apart from a slight yet diminishing flame left on his boots, this newcomer would seem totally unfazed by what just happened. Sarge is quick to his feet.

“What in Sam Hill blazes just happened?!” Sarge says, approaching the stranger.

“Sir!” The newcomer replies, “Soldier, sir, reporting for duty, sir!” It had become evident that this soldier had a rocket launcher in right hand, as he would take it with his left and stand it on the ground, resting his left hand on it while saluting with his right. As usual, his helmet would be over his eyes.

“Reporting for.. Wait, we already got a new private months ago! Unless you’re here to replace Grif, then by all means.”

“Negatory. I was told that there were invading BLU’s here, sir, and wanted to join the RED ranks in this here box canyon, sir, so that I may crack their skulls and show them just how to break some spines, sir!”

“Heh. Well normally I believe it’s against regulation to randomly accept men who rocket out from the heavens into the army, but I like your attitude, soldier! Name’s Sarge, and this is Blood Gulch Outpost Number One. Now before I show you what _we_ got, why don’t you show me what _you_ got?”

“Affirmative!” The soldier holds up his pre established rocket launcher in both hands. “This is the stock rocket launcher, sir! Able to hold four rockets to be fired one at a time, it can blow any dirty BLU out of the water! It is also one of my primary modes of transportation.” The soldier then aims the rocket launcher and jumps up before firing it, sending him high into the air, before landing back down on terra firma, with a noticeable “crack” sound. That said, he stands upright just fine.

“That’s ingenuity right there. Although I think it may need a bit of work, it sounds like both your legs just broke. Heh. Maybe I should get Griff to try it...”

From his back, or somewhere on his body, the Soldier pulls out a shotgun. “This is the stock shotgun, sir! It’s for dealing with any BLU soldiers if they get too close to manage with the launcher, spraying them all over.”

“Ah, a shotgun man!” Sarge pulls out his own shotgun. “I like your style even more now! Mine’s still bigger than yours."

Finally, the soldier pulls out his shovel. “This is the stock shovel, sir! This is used if ever we want to really beat the enemy down to it. It’s also a convenient tool to hide their bodies in after we’ve taken the briefcase!”

“Briefcase? What, you mean the flag?”

“They’ve hidden intelligence onto flags now! Those dirty BLUs, I should have known.”

“What, intelligence with Blue Team? Those guys have been killing themselves since day one! I doubt they have any intelligence at all. Well welcome aboard, soldier. I think it’s time to show you around the place. Follow me.” At that, the Sarge and Soldier head to an area just behind the base. There it stands: The Warthog. Only recently has it been lubed up with elbow grease. “This here is the M12 Light Reconnaissance Vehicle, but we all just call it the Warthog.”

Soldier scratches his chin a bit while examining the vehicle. “Kinda looks like a Puma.”

Sarge has an aneurysm, only invisible to others due to his helmet. “Why does everyone keep calling it-! Okay, never mind on that, let me show you the ba-”

It was at that moment that the robot Lopez would come over, and speak to the two of them in Spanish. This writer, however, won’t be bothered to try to find a good translator site to translate it on and will only convey the dialogue in English.

“<I have finally found a way to be rid of you idiots, old and new. An army of robots have arrived from the heavens to help me vanquish you morons! Once I have killed off all of you, I shall kill off all of blue base and lead my robot army, and my love, Sheila, out of this box canyon!>” Lopez would then run off, laughing in Spanish. Somehow.

Soldier says, “What was that about..” before he sniffs the air.

Sarge replies, “Ah that was just our robot Lopez. He was probably telling us about whatever hard work he just finished.”

Soldier’s eyed narrow. Not like that matters, they’re under a freaking helmet. He runs around to the front of the base as beholds a tremendous sight: Lopez commands an army of Grey Mann’s robots from all of the available classes, including some tanks and giant robots. His mouth drops a bit, before calling out “Sarge! I think we have a problem. A big problem.”

Sarge, just to be a showoff, comes around the corner in the Warthog, hopping out before saying “What in Sam Hill?! A robot army? And Lopez! He’s stuck out there, and doesn't even stand a chance!"

“I know these robots, sir, they almost put me out of a job, and they run on money.” Soldier loads a rocket into his launcher, holding it up. “I’ve dismantled more than these buckets of bolts single-handedly.”

“Well I’ll be.” Sarge gets out his shotgun, cocking it. “I think we’re going to get a lot of spare parts now.”

Lopez speaks. “<My army, this is our captor, our slave-driver. Kill him and we shall be given our liberty!>” The robots “cheer” in applause. Apparently they're bilingual.

Sarge says, “Don’t worry, Lopez! We’ll help you fend off those cretins.”

Soldier replies, “Time to make some cash.”

Lopez yells, “<Charge!>” The robots all charge.

Sarge and Soldier yell as they advance upon the advancing forces, a smile on each of their faces.


End file.
